Vera Lucitor
'''Princess Vera Lucitor '''is the fourteen year old daughter of Tom and Margo Lucitor, the King and Queen of the Underworld. She's a member of the Vanguard League and serves as their Interdimensional Diplomat in the Knowledge Department. Background Vera made her official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Wannabe Princess where she watches Amber kill flying beetle-knife bugs. She was mentioned in episode Brilliant Blues in which she helped the Vanguard get some rides from Mr. Boss. (Vera made her first appearance in Princess Vera Joins The League; not a episode). She's the sheltered daughter of Tom and Margo. She's the Royal Sweetheart and a natural people person, so her father feels like she would make a perfect diplomat/recruiter for the Vanguard League. But other than a few karate moves she learned from her mother, she's pretty defenseless so Kingsley appoints Cayenne to "keep an eye out for her" aka her bodyguard. Cayenne is obviously annoyed at first, but Vera grows on her and she teaches her how to defend herself in a sisterly way. Personality She enjoys her life a princess and is very knowledgeable when it comes to fine dining and any other formal settings. She is also well traveled and knows about numerous places and cultures/species in the universe (she works very well under Rénee). She's lived a pretty chill life, something that both her parents strived for because they are unsure if she'll blow up like her father used to do and destroy the castle, but throughout her 14 years old life, she hasn't shown any of his powers...yet... Appearance Vera has pink-reddish skin and dark pink-reddish hair in a shaggy lob style. She has pointy ears and three brown eyes. In her Earth attire, she wears a short sleeved multicolored pink dress with a circle skirt. She has black tights, star earrings, and light tan, long boots. In her formal wear she wears a long sleeved dark mahogany Medieval dress that it off the shoulders. The frills of the sleeves are white with red-pinkish layers and golden accents. Vera also wears a crown with diamond golden necklace and earrings with rubies at the center. Relationships Parents Rénee Buxaplenty Cayenne Cayenne has become source of a big sister to Vera in which she teaches her how to fight and protects her. Ambrosine Amber has come to Earth to learn from the popular princess and is unaware that the princess of the Underworld has a crush on her. The Butterfly Siblings Vera is closest to Nia Butterfly being a bit of a big sister to her and always having a fun time together. With Astro, she's pretty indifferent to his jealous of her as they were growing up and treats him as a good friend. Trivia * Vera would be a high Femme on the lesbian meme chart. * Vera would be the biggest romantics of the Vanguard League. Interview Vera.png Category:Characters Category:Vanguard League Category:Next Gen Category:Human-Demon Category:Female Category:14 years old Category:Knowledge Department Category:Royalty